The Final Time
by Paper-Flowers12
Summary: Jac and Jonny's baby is born, and their lives begin from there. Predictably, nothing runs smoothly, and they face many challenges together as they raise their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Jac felt the midwife place the baby on her chest. Her daughter. "Do we have a name yet?" the cheery young girl asked brightly.  
"We don't have anything yet. I really don't feel the decision is anything to do with you, either," the redhead snapped at her. The girl smiled sympathetically, then mistook Jac's exasperated sigh to be an expression of regret of her sharp words.  
"You'll feel better after a bit of sleep, love. Don't worry, ladies are often a bit snippy once it's all over. Adrenaline rush of giving birth, your body has just been working so hard for the last nine months, and suddenly a little life beside you! You're bound to be a bit emotional."  
"I'm familiar with the concept of childbirth, thank you, medical school did teach me something," Jac said, closing her eyes.  
"I'll leave you in peace for now, I'll pop back and see you before I finish my shift," the midwife told her, slipping out of the room and leaving Jac alone with her baby for the first time. Jac looked down at the tiny creature, skin to skin with her, and sighed once again.  
"What on earth am I supposed to do now?"

"Jonny Mac! Could do with a hand here, like now!" Mo yelled from bay one. Jonny dashed in to find Mo holding a cardboard kidney dish as their patient vomited blood into it.  
"We need I.V. access," Mo said, shoving the dish into Jonny's hands and scrabbling in the equipment trolley for a cannula.  
"It's okay, Rebecca," Jonny said soothingly, stroking the young girl's hair as Mo found a vein and sited the cannula successfully. Two other nurses dashed into the room and began to set up bags of fluid. Mo motioned for Jonny to follow her into the corner of the room.  
"We need GS down here now. Where the hell is Michael?"  
"Mo, it's three in the morning. He's been paged, but he was probably still at home, he'll be on his way. Even if he wasn't at home, they're pretty stretched right now," Jonny said. "What's the plan? She needs her surgery tomorrow, but we can't do that if she keeps coughing blood up. Which you seem remarkably calm about, by the way."  
"She had bulimia, Jonny. I'm 99% certain this is a Mallory-Weiss tear. The repeated vomiting could have caused the tear, and if she coughed earlier on it could have caused the bleed to occur now. Chances are, GS will give her the once over, increase her obs, and just keep an eye on her."  
"99% certain? And what about that other 1%?" Jonny asked.  
"That's what we page Michael for," Mo said with a wink. Right on cue, the door burst open and Michael entered.  
"Right, what you got for me?" he asked.  
"Rebecca High, 22, suspected Mallory-Weiss tear, history of bulimia and anorexia, bulimia being the primary issue. She's due a mitral valve replacement in the morning," Mo said.  
"We'll keep an eye on her. If I think she needs it, we'll do an endoscopy for confirmation in the morning. However, you do not operate tomorrow without my say-so, okay?" Michael said in his American drawl. Mo nodded. "Good. I'm heading back downstairs in that case. Maconie," he said, catching sight of Jonny. "Congratulations on becoming a dad, although I'm surprised you're here. Can't say you're not dedicated to your job. When are we wetting the baby's head?" Jonny stared at him.  
"What? No way. Mr. Spence, tell me you are screwing with me," he said, a look of horror spreading across his face. Michael held his hands up.  
"Just been doing a consult on maternity. Jac's up there. You really didn't know? Oh man, so much for patient confidentiality."  
"And the baby's definitely been born? She's not in just as a pre-emptive measure?" Jonny demanded to know.  
"Well, unless she's stolen someone's baby, or borrowed one maybe, she's had the kid," Michael said. Jonny looked at Mo, who nodded, and he raced off in the direction of the maternity wing.

"Can I help you?" the tired looking midwife at the nurse's station asked him. Probably from one of the medical wards, come to borrow some equipment or something, she thought.  
"Yeah, my name's Jonny. I'm here to see Jac Naylor," he said breathlessly.  
"It's half three in the morning," the woman said. "Is this a social visit?"  
"She's just given birth to my daughter," Jonny replied. "Are you going to let me know which bed she's in?" The midwife looked him up and down. Miss Naylor's reputation  
had preceded her before she was admitted, and the idea of the father of her child being a nurse seemed too strange to be true. They had all been aware of her ice queen persona. Or maybe she was just sleep deprived and was getting the patient's social history mixed up, she thought wryly.  
"Give me a minute. They have been in the room less than an hour, I imagine she's probably sleeping," she said, standing up and walking down the corridor.  
"Thank you," Jonny said. His head spinning. He was a father. His baby girl was just down that the corridor, and he hadn't even known that she existed in her own right, that she had been brought into the world less than two minutes walk away from where he had been rushing about so frantically. Was she okay? Was Jac okay? The two had maintained nothing more than a cordial, working relationship throughout Jac's pregnancy, but it had never crossed his mind that she would be so cold as to neglect to inform him of their child's imminent arrival. Two babies were crying on the ward, and he could hear the soft cries and the shushing even from his spot by the door. Eleanor, the midwife, popped her head out of a door about half way up the corridor.  
"Come on in, dad," she said, smiling. Jonny took a deep breath and walked up the dimly lit corridor. Eleanor held the door open for him. "I'll just be outside if you need anything." Jonny thanked her and stepped into the room.

Jac was laying on the bed, her eyes closed, the tiny baby sleeping on her chest. Jonny looked at the two of them, both looking so small and vulnerable, and thought that Jac had truly never looked more beautiful. Exhausted, yes, but beautiful. "Maconie, it's the middle of the night. You should be working," she said softly, not bothering to open her eyes.  
"Jac, I just had to find out about the birth of my daughter from Michael Spence. Michael flipping Spence! And you tell me I should be at work? Why didn't you let me know? I would have been here. I wanted to be here!"  
"I'm sorry, I was a little busy having a baby," Jac said sarcastically. "I am sorry if the foremost thought in my mind was the safety of my child, and not paging some jumped up nurse with an inferiority complex! Jonny bristled.  
"For God's sake, Jac..." he started. Then she turned her head to look at him.  
"I was...frightened. I didn't know what to do for the best. I'm sorry." Jonny shook his head and took a few steps closer, leaning down to press a kiss to Jac's forehead.  
"She's beautiful, Jac. You're beautiful," he whispered. "Have you named her?" Jac shook her head.  
"I love Freya. I adore Freya, but Freya Naylor is like some god-awful Geordie slang," she said.  
"Naylor? Not Maconie?" Jonny said, his heart sinking.  
"Yes," was the simple response, Jac's steely eyes daring him to challenge her. Even exhausted by labour, Jac was still formidable. Jonny decided to leave it for the time being.  
"She needs a name, a one as beautiful as her," he said.  
"Any suggestions, Florence Nightingale? And we are not naming her Nessie, I don't care how Scottish you are."  
"I thought we had decided on Charlotte for a girl?" Jonny asked, ignoring her jibe.  
"She just doesn't...feel like a Charlotte," Jac said. "Do you want to hold her? You'll see what I mean." Jonny nodded and leant down, picking the baby up and holding her to him. The movement and sudden rush of cold from being moved from Jac's warm body woke the baby up, and she stirred, and wriggled in Jonny's arms, and then finally opened her eyes.  
"Oh, my God," Jonny said, looking down on the child. "You're perfect. Hello, angel, I'm your daddy," he said, his eyes filling with tears as his daughter looked up at him trustingly with her huge blue eyes, and he had to sit down on the edge of Jac's bed as his legs trembled. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, you and your mammy are the most beautiful girls in the world." Even as he spoke, he expected some sharp comment or witty rebuke from the woman on the bed beside him. But it didn't come. Instead, she leant her head on his shoulder, looking at their daughter. He rested his head on hers, and the three of them sat in silence for a few moments before Jac spoke.  
"What about...Catherine?" Jonny looked at his daughter and smiled.  
"It's beautiful. It suits her, Catherine it is," he said. Jac put her hand on his arm. "Catherine Freya, maybe?" Jonny suggested, knowing how much Jac had been affected by the tiny patient.  
"No. Catherine Elspeth," she said.  
"I thought you hated my mother's name?" he said questioningly.  
"I don't hate your mother's name. I hate your mother," she said with a small smile. Jonny laughed.  
"Well, Catherine Elspeth Naylor, welcome to the world."

"Naylor. Congratulations," Michael said, entering the room.  
"You're dead, Spence," Jac said. "You broke all manner of patient confidentiality regulations, you and your big mouth. Not to mention causing Mary Poppins over there to dash up here," she said, with a nod at Jonny, who was sitting with the baby in his arms, just watching her. Michael frowned.  
"Don't be so hard on him, Jac. He's a good guy," the American told her. Jac rolled her eyes.  
"He's just like a pathetic little puppy, fawning all over everything," she said.  
"His first child has just been born, give the man a break. Hell, I nearly lost it when Jasmine was born, there's nothing like in this world." Although he was smiling, Jac could see the hurt in his eyes at the mention of this topic. "Promise me Jac, you won't stop him seeing her. It kills me everyday that I don't see my girls, that they're growing up without me. Don't do that to him." Jac reached out and touched his arm gently.  
"I won't." Their heartfelt moment was ruined as the door swung open and Sacha and Chrissie burst into the room, Sacha laden with balloons and a huge teddy bear. Jac sighed. "From the sublime to the ridiculous..." she said quietly to Michael, who grinned.  
"How's mum?" Sacha beamed, passing the balloons to Chrissie and dropping the teddy on the end of Jac's bed. "Our shifts start in, ooh, about three minutes, but we had to drop in, laden with gifts of course, to meet little...actually, what is she called?"  
"Catherine. That bear is big enough to kill her, Sacha, it's the stupidest thing I've ever seen in my life. The thought is greatly appreciated, of course, even if it may result in the death of my daughter," Jac said waspishly. Chrissie glared at her. The nurse made no pretence at liking the surgeon.  
"Just thought I'd drop in and see Daddy Mac before I head home" the door had opened again and Mo had entered, who was leaning against the wall and grinning widely.  
"Here, budge up," she said, moving Michael out of the way. "Let Aunty Mo have a look," she said, leaning over the baby in Jonny's arms. "Nice job, guys," she said softly, looking up at her consultant. The door to the tiny room opened once again and Elliot walked in.  
"Oh, for God's sake," Jac said. "Elliot, I am of course thrilled to see you, but we now have a registrar, two nurses, four consultants and a baby all in the world's tiniest room. It's like a bad joke," Jac said.  
"We'd better get going, Sacha," Chrissie said. "We were due to come on shift about five minutes."  
"I'm heading home, I've had the night from hell," Michael said. Mo agreed and said she would leave too.  
"I shan't stay, I know how important family time together is," Elliott said. "I simply wanted to offer my congratulations to you both, Miss Naylor and Nurse Maconie. I have no doubt in my mind that you will both be wonderful parents." With that, he turned and left. The others said their goodbyes and left, leaving, once again, Jac, Jonny and Catherine alone. Jonny exhaled loudly.  
"Well, ladies, it looks like it's just the three of us now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we go," Jonny said, parking outside Jac's flat. "Let's get you girls inside, eh?" He jumped out of the car and opened the back door, lifting the baby seat with his daughter nestled inside safely out of the car. Jac sat with her eyes beside the space left by the removal of the car seat, and he realised she was asleep. He reached out gently and touched her shoulder. "Jac," he said softly, shaking her slightly. "Jac, wake up, honey, we're home." She woke with a start and looked around her, blinking.  
"God, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm just so tired," she said with a yawn.  
"That's to be expected; you just had a baby four days ago. It's late too, it's almost ten. Let's get you in." Closing the door, he walked around the car and helped Jac out of her seat. She leaned on him slightly as they walked up the path, still sore and finding walking any great distance difficult. He held the door open for her and as it swung shut she leant backwards against it, closing her eyes.  
"Sorry, Jonny. I'm knackered," she said, as he crossed the hallway and pressed the button for the lift. "I don't know what's got into me, this isn't like me at all."  
"I rather think it's more about what's got out of you, than anything else," Jonny said, with a smile at the sleeping baby. They entered the lift and headed to the fourth floor.

Entering the flat, Jac flung herself down on the settee and looked around. Jonny carried Catherine through to the room that Jac had decorated carefully, setting up baby equipment and painting in neutral cream. He lifted the child out of the car seat and lay her down on the mattress of her cot. She woke up but didn't cry, just looked around curiously at her new surroundings. Jonny switched the baby monitor on and the light off, and headed back to the living room. Jac was sitting in the corner of the settee, her legs tucked up underneath her, looking around the elegantly decorated and furnished room. She exhaled loudly as Jonny sat down beside her. "Bloody hell," she said quietly. "It's so weird, not to be home alone, to know that there is a tiny little life just in the next room, utterly dependent on me. I don't really know what to do with knowing that."  
"You're a consultant cardiothoracic surgeon, Jac. Lives are utterly dependent on you every single day, this isn't really anything new. Or at least, it shouldn't be." Jac batted him with a pillow.  
"Oh shut up, Maconie. You know what I mean. I'm so knackered and I just want to sleep for a hundred years, but there's a tiny little kid who's going to call me mummy one day, and I have to listen out for her all night. Bloody hell," she said again, with a deep sigh.  
"Why don't you let me stay tonight, Jac?" Jonny suggested quietly. "I can listen out for Catherine, and you can get some proper sleep. It's not like you got much in that ward." Jac shook her head.  
"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that. That's far too much for me to ask."  
"You're not asking. I'm offering," Jonny said. "I'm owed a day in lieu that I was going to take tomorrow anyway, so I can sleep on the couch tonight and just be here in case you need me. Really, Jac, it would be my privilege. Please." Jac nodded, and then stood up.  
"Fine. I'm going to bed. Spare duvet and pillows are in the airing cupboard, and if you snore, you're leaving. I don't care if it is three in the morning, one snore and you're out." With that, she left to her room. Jonny grinned, relieved the fiery spirit he had fallen in love with had returned, and went to sort out some bedding for himself.

"You managing?" Jac said, whispering into the darkness. Jac had heard her baby crying and risen to go to her, but Jonny had beaten her to it, so she had tried to take the opportunity to rest for a moment. Finally, however, the need to comfort her daughter had got to her, and she had to go to her.  
"Yep. She's actually fallen asleep again. I just don't want to put her down, I just want to look at her," Jonny replied. Jac snorted.  
"God, you're soppy," she said, but as she spoke she walked over to join him, putting her hand on his arm. Jonny had opened the curtain slightly when he had first entered the room, and the light of the moon and the street lights outside shone onto the baby, making just her face visible. Jac exhaled loudly. "How the hell did two people as screwed up as us produce something as totally beautiful as her?"  
"Speak for yourself, Naylor. I happen to be a fine specimen of a man." Jac batted him.  
"Oh, you're a specimen alright," she said with a smile. Jonny gently lay Catherine back down into her crib and walked Jac back to her room.  
"Bed for you, woman. You need to rest up," he said.  
"You can't tell me what to do," Jac said, pouting her bottom lip.  
"Watch me. Sleep, now. Non-optional."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Jonny Mac. How's domestic bliss working out for ya?" Mo asked across the nurse's station as Jonny came careering in, knocking a bin over. It was his first day back after two weeks paternity leave, and he had hoped not to be late. So much for that.  
"I have been here the whole time. The whole time," he said as Mo smirked at him.  
"Is that the case, Nurse Maconie. I'm sure, then, that you are completely prepared to meet Miss Naylor's temporary replacement, and ask her any questions that you may have?" Mr Hanssen' voice came from a few steps back and about a foot above Jonny's head. Jonny winced, and then turned around, pasting a smile onto his face.  
"Absolutely, Mr Hanssen. Completely prepared is my middle, er, names…are my middle names? My, traffic was murder this morning, wasn't it? Total gridlock!"  
"Funny. I was under the impression that you lived roughly a five minute walk from the hospital. The traffic must have been truly impressive to impinge on such a short journey. No matter. Shall we?" Mr Hanssen said, turning to walk away. Jonny shot Mo a look of resignation and followed the director of surgery.

"Christ almighty, now I may be a newly paid up member of the dad club, but is she a cracking looking woman?" Jonny said. Mo opened her mouth to cut across him, but he carried on. "Now I'm sure she's a fantastic and capable surgeon and I'm being sexist, blah blah blah, but she is stunning! She seems lovely too, and she used to work with Jac apparently. I've just texted her to let her know, I mean I'm sure Jac will hate her probably, but she must be pleased that at least it's someone she knows looking after her job, right?" His phone buzzed, and he dug in his pocket to retrieve it. The message read "_Sahira Shah? She's Poison Ivy with a bunch of cupcakes. She's a sly home wrecker, which is ironic as the only home she managed to wreck was her own. Mildly competent with a scalpel, though, provided you can stop her from cuddling the patient for long enough. Oh, and she's bedding the Swede. Enjoy." _Mo whistled as he finished reading out the text.  
"At least we know that childbirth hasn't robbed Jac of her spirit." Jonny looked stricken.  
"Oh Mo, Jac's going to murder me! I sent her a long text about her job being in safe hands and how lovely the woman was!"  
"Hey, being called mildly competent is like being awarded a prize from Jac Naylor. At least we know she's a damn good surgeon, that's one thing. But bedding the Swede? Bloody hell, she's a braver woman than me!"  
"Who's bedding the Swede?" an unfamiliar voice joined in their conversation.  
"Erm, close friend of ours, Miss Shah. Nice bloke, but erh, a bit too keen on vegetables for my liking," Jonny said quickly as Mo glared at him. Sahira merely raised her eyebrows at the pair.  
"It's Sahira, not Miss Shah. Now, any chance of you two actually doing any work?"

"Jonny, you are a prat of the highest order," Jac said as he told her the story of his friend who liked vegetables. "She's not stupid. Then again, she's sleeping with Hanssen, so there must be something missing in her brain."  
"Is she really though? Or is that just a stupid rumour?" Jonny asked.  
"Why? Do you fancy your chances?" Jac said.  
"No way! I mean, come on, I know you women are all into the tall, dark and handsome thing, but nah, he's not my type," Jonny said with a smirk. Jac glared at him, but a smile briefly crossed her lips. They heard the baby stirring in the room next door, and Jonny stood up. "I'll go," he said, "You've had the pleasure of her company all day, I'll go and see to her." Jac smiled gratefully. She wouldn't admit to it, but she was exhausted. Jonny had worked a twelve hour shift that day, and so after a disturbed night's sleep, she had been left to contend with a tiny baby alone. She felt as though she had a worked a full day's shift, too.

"So what's your plan for the next couple of days? I presume you're heading home sometime in the near future," Jac said as Jonny came back into the room. Jonny took a deep breath, and sat down beside her.  
"No. I want to stay here, for a while longer anyway." Jac opened her mouth to speak, but Jonny held up a hand to stop her. "No. Hear me out, Jac. Katie's just next door, and I love that. When I come home from work, I want to be able to see her, to hold her when she's crying, to cuddle her when she wakes up in the middle of the night. Hell, I want to see you when I come home every day. I know that we're not together anymore, but you and I are linked forever now, Jac, and Katie needs both of us. I want to be here. Think of how much she's changed in just these last three weeks. I want to be here to see her change, and I don't just mean short term, I mean for the rest of her life. Why can't we make this work, for her sake?" He took Jac's hand. "Let's make this work, Jac. Let's find somewhere the three of us can stay together."  
"But surely it's not practical for you just to stay on my sofa indefinitely, Jonny. How on earth can we move our whole lives around, into a totally new place, so soon? I've just had a baby, for God's sake!" Jac said, her tone sharp, but Jonny could sense her resolve weakening. She thought it was a good idea too, he knew. She just didn't want to admit it yet.  
"It will be fine. It will be better than it already is. Yes, it'll be crazy and scary and disrupt our lives for a while, but long term, it will be so much better. And that's exactly why we need to stay together. You've just had a baby, you need help. There's no way you can manage all of this on your own, it's too much to cope with," Jonny said. Jac's eyes flashed at his words and she wrenched her hand away from his.  
"How dare you," she hissed at him. "How dare you say that I can't cope?"  
"Jac, that's not what I meant! You've just become a mum, it's a lot to deal with! I didn't mean that you weren't capable, just that it was hard work!"  
"Get out," she spat at him, standing up. "Get out of my house, right this instant."  
"Jac, come on, be reasonable. Look at you, you're exhausted, you're not thinking straight. You need a bit of back-up on this on, you know you do!"  
"I am perfectly capable of doing this, alone or with what you claim to be help," she said. "I mean it, Jonny, get out." Hurt, Jonny stood up.  
"I will spend the night at mine tonight, but I'm on an early tomorrow, and I will be back here after that. We need to sort this out," he said, looking her in the eye.  
"Don't bother," she said, turning away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell ringing at half past eleven at night was enough to make anyone feel jumpy, Mo thought. She wished, not for the first time, that she had a glass panel in her door, or anything that she could see through. As she approached the door, there a knock on the door and a voice called out.  
"Mo? It's me," Jonny's voice called from the other side of the door. Mo unlocked the door and opened it to reveal her closest friend standing in the rain, tears in his eyes.  
"Bloody hell, Maconie, this had better be good, turning up on my doorstep at this time of night. Only you could have the bloody rain as well, do you think you're in some kind of movie?" she said, stepping to one side to let him past. "I thought you were with your girly girls tonight?"  
"Yeah, maybe not so much anymore," Jonny said, walking into the sitting room and flinging himself down onto the sofa. "I think I may have, er, screwed it up somewhat. I'm not entirely sure what I did, but she pitched a fit and kicked me out, so I'm presuming she's none too happy with me at this moment in time," he said, but the flippant tone in his voice belied the look of devastation Mo had seen when she first opened the door. Mo groaned.  
"Wow. You two made it all of what, four weeks before you had a fight? That's got to be some kind of record for you two, you're both such a pair of idiots."  
"Cheers mate!"  
"No I mean it, you two have fights all the time, it's just what you two do, but you have a kid now. This can't be playground stuff anymore, you both have to be grown-ups! You need your heads knocking together, the pair of you are just pathetic," Mo said sternly.  
"Wow, I'm pleased I came to you for the tea and sympathy," Jonny said.  
"Sit down, shut up, I'll do you a cuppa but you've pretty much had it if you're expecting sympathy," Mo said, heading to the kitchen.

"Come on then, what's the trouble in dubious paradise this time?" Mo said, handing Jonny a mug before flinging herself down on the sofa next to him. Jonny sighed.  
"I may have, er, accidentally called her, um, well , a bit incompetent really," Jonny said, wincing as Mo threw back her head and laughed. "Shut up! It's not funny. I thought I was being bloody nice to her! I had suggested that we started looking for a place to live together, the three of us, and I merely pointed out that it was heavy going for her, having just given birth and all that, and that it would be better if we were both around to take turns looking after Katie. Come on, you've given birth, you must know where I was coming from?"  
"I know where you were coming from, but you called Jac Naylor incompetent? Please, just take a moment to reflect upon that," Mo said, trying to suppress her laughter after her initial outburst. "You called the mother of your child incompetent, and unfortunately for you, that particular mother just happens to be the most god-damn scary woman you're likely to meet in a day's walk. Smooth, Maconie."  
"I didn't mean it horribly! I just meant that it was hard going to give birth just a few weeks ago and then be left alone all the time with a screaming little sprog. I was being selfish too, I won't even lie about that, I want to spend time with Katie too, I want to be around for her."  
"Jonny, relax. Jac'll come round to the idea eventually, hundreds of thousands of women cope with being single mothers and they manage just fine, she's just hacked off that you apparently think she can't. She won't want Katie to miss out on having both her parents around either, you know her history. She had neither, and her kid's got both parents fighting over getting to spend time with her. She'll come round. Give it a week, and you guys will have kissed and made up, I'm sure."

A few hours later, Jac was disturbed from her already extremely light sleep as she heard the sounds of her baby begin to scream in the next room. It was just after 3am and this was the fourth time since Jonny had left earlier that Jac had had to go to her. For a second, she just lay where she was, listening to the cries. Then she swung her legs and got out of bed. "For God's sake," she muttered in the pitch darkness. "Really, what on earth can be the matter with you now?" she said as she entered the nursery, not bothering to switch on the light. She leant over the cot and scooped Katie into her arms, wincing in pain as she bent forward. She was still sore. If Jonny was here he would fuss and make her sit down, she thought. Almost in defiance of that thought, she remained standing as she rocked her daughter in her arms, who continued to scream. "Oh come on, don't do this, come on, sh, sh," she said desperately. She walked to the kitchen and took out a bottle of pre-prepared baby formula milk, and attempted to feed Katie, who was having none of it. Jac was amazed and almost fascinated by the huge amount of noise such a tiny creature could make. Her lungs would still be tiny, and yet Jac doubted if she herself could make that much noise. Jac gave up and put the bottle back. There was nothing wrong with the baby. She just wanted the attention. Sighing in defeat, Jac snapped on the light and sat down, cuddling the baby into her chest, who just continued to scream.


End file.
